


Brown Eyes

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Lady GaGa - Freeform, M/M, songfic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy never could bring himself to like Lady Gaga’s song, “Brown Eyes”, for obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [Brown Eyes lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/brown-eyes-lyrics-lady-gaga.html)

_In your Brown Eyes_ — The speakers sounded, filling the room with the soft melancholy of the song. One teen looked up, frowned for a moment, and then, having placed the song, returned to his comic book. The other on his part remained still, paying a bit more attention to the lyrics.  
  
 _In your Brown Eyes, I couldn’t stay_ —  
Teddy pursed his lips and tried to focus on his game without much success.  
  
 _And wonder what went wrong, what went wrong_ —  
  
He glanced once at Billy who was slowly bobbing his head to the beat. He always was more the ballade type than Teddy, though to be frank, it wasn’t the genre that bothered Teddy right then.  
  
 _I guess it’s just a silly song about you, and how I lost you, and your brown_ —  
  
Billy looked up, a curious look on his face when Teddy switched the online radio station they were listening to. The music that came out of the speakers next was noticeably more upbeat and pointless, and Teddy seemed to feel better.  
Upon noticing Billy was blinking at him, Teddy shrugged and offered his best carefree smile.  
  
“I was in the mood for something else.”  
  
“You never  _were_  a fan of Ballade Hour.” Billy snickered fondly and was about to return to his comic book when Teddy joined him on the bed. The blond crouched next to him and then rested his hand on Billy’s forehead. He smoothed the black strands aside and tilted Billy’s head back so they could meet each other’s eyes - so Teddy could look into Billy’s warm brown eyes.  
Billy blinked at first, but then smiled affectionately.  
  
“Something on my face?” The mage asked just as Teddy leaned down to replace his hand with his lips. Billy let his eyes slide half closed and he put away the issue while he rested a hand on Teddy’s side.  
He said nothing more, biding his time until Teddy found whatever it was he seemed to be looking for.  
  
“Hey-” Teddy said then as he moved again, hand resting on Billy’s shoulder as he shifted to rest his forehead against Billy’s. He stared into his partner’s eyes, then, relishing what he found in the brown spheres.   
  
“Can I stay here?” He asked, and really couldn’t blame Billy for looking confused. It _was_  a detached request, he knew, and as though to try and explain, he brought his hand to Billy’s face and trailed his fingers under Billy’s eyes.  
Those eyes widened in understanding, and Teddy smiled softly at the better view of the brown orbs he was graced with. He swallowed an adoring gasp when tender warmth took over Billy’s gaze, and the next moment Billy pulled Teddy down against himself.  
  
“ _Of course_  you can. For as long as you like.” Billy concluded, hands resting idly on Teddy’s back, and face pressing into the other’s hair.   
  
“Good. I like it here.” Teddy hummed and settled down against Billy.  
  
For a moment they cuddled in silence before a tiny sound left Billy, and he snickered next.  
  
“Wait, seriously?”  
  
“Billy—” Teddy growled, knowing that tone.  
Billy ignored the plea.  
  
“‘Brown Eyes’? That’s what-”  
  
“Oh, shut up!” The blond growled and pulled away. Billy gave chase and hugged Teddy tightly, pressing against his side.  
  
“You’re  _adorable_ , alright? And my  _brown eyes_  and I are going  _no_ where, ok?”  
  
Teddy couldn’t really keep being disgruntled in light of the promise, and instead hugged Billy back.  
  
“That’s good to know.” He concluded, and let Billy silence him with a kiss.


End file.
